The subject matter described herein relates to an edge mount electrical connector for a substrate.
Generally, electronic devices include substrates, for example, circuit boards having a plurality of electronic components positioned thereon to carry out various functions of the electronic device. Typically, the substrates include various connectors joined thereto. The connectors may be configured to receive a cable from another substrate and/or a cable from another electronic device. The cables enable the substrate to transmit and/or receive power and/or data signals from the other substrate and/or electronic device. Some connectors include an inner contact for providing a signal circuit, an outer contact for providing a return or ground circuit, and a ground contact tab for grounding the connector to the substrate. Often, the connector may be edge-mounted to the substrate so that a mating interface of the connector extends from the substrate.
Conventional edge-mounted connectors are not without their disadvantages. In particular, edge-mount connectors are generally die cast as a single unit. However, die casting the connectors prohibits the connectors from being color coded. This may be problematic in configuring the connector to mate with a mating connector that may have one of several different keying features. When all of the connectors are formed in the same color, it may be difficult to select a connector having desired keying features. Additionally, the substrate may be configured for surface mounting the connector or through-hole mounting the connector. Generally, die-cast connectors are formed in one of a surface mount configuration or a through-hole mount configuration. Typically, it is difficult to adjust a die for either through-hole mounting or surface mounting. Accordingly, multiple molds must be used when creating die cast connectors. Moreover, die casting is generally expensive. The need for multiple dies casts increases the costs associated with manufacturing the connectors.
A need remains for an edge mount connector that can be formed for surface mounting or through-hole mounting without the need for multiple die casts. Another need remains for an edge mount connector that can be color coded based on the keying features of the connector.